Piece of Saint Dragon
by Tenko-no-miko
Summary: No meio do velho Oeste, haviam três cidades, e entre elas, um mistério sobre uma velha mina de ouro. Fanfic U.A. baseada em filmes de Bang Bang. [Crossover Saint Seiya Dragon Ball z One Piece]
1. Chapter 1

**Piece of Saint Dragon**

**Capítulo I**

Santuário… A cidade mais pacata de todo o Oeste... Lá reina a paz, e todos os habitantes vivem seguros sob a proteção de seu xerife, famoso na região e temido pelos bandidos.

A canção mais conhecida lá é a entoada pelos risos de felicidade dos cidadãos.

Na delegacia, o xerife muito à vontade, com as pernas sobre a mesa, lustra a estrelinha, símbolo de sua autoridade. Depois, abre a gaveta do fichário, de lá retira um bolo de papéis, folhetos de 'procurados'. Examina minuciosamente cada um, coloca o papel com a foto de um palhaço sobre a mesa. Sorri. Na mão, uma pena, do lado um tinteiro. Com muito gosto, o xerife risca um xis na foto do bandido, então faz do folheto uma bolinha, e a joga no lixo.

- Xerife! – um policial ofegante entra na delegacia.

- Fale!

- Confusão no Saloon!

Novamente ele sorri. Apóia as mãos na cadeira, levanta-se. Sobre a mesa repousava seu cinto e suas duas armas, de estimação. Ele aperta o cinto na cintura, então sai da delegacia.

Caminha calmamente pela cidade silenciosa. Lá está o Saloon, a bagunça tinha proporções catastróficas, de longe é possível ouvir a sinfonia de mesas sendo quebradas, garrafas espatifando no chão e prostitutas gritando.

O xerife ri satisfatoriamente, aquela é sua cidade, quem ousava perturbar a paz em seu território?

Com as duas mãos empurra as pequenas portas do Saloon. Atira para o alto.

- Parem. Seus idiotas.

O vento grosseiro arrastou poeira do chão daquela cidade vazia, seus habitantes não conhecem o perigo, portanto, qualquer briga no Saloon ou mesmo na rua, é motivo para todos se trancarem em suas casas.

O ambiente dentro do bar congelou. Todos pararam a ação e olhavam o xerife, temerosos. Alguns ainda seguravam vítimas, prontos para espanca-los ou quebrar garrafas em suas cabeças, ou ainda, seguravam cadeiras.

Silêncio. Os passos firmes do xerife podem ser perfeitamente ouvidos. Ele analisa meticulosamente a situação degradante do bar. Caminha em direção aos ruídos no fundo.

Sim, são os causadores da confusão. O Saloon nada mais é que um covil disfarçado, todos os freqüentadores vivem diariamente bêbados, qualquer discussão inútil é motivo para uma confusão. Em vista do fato, a primeira providência do administrador é fechar os armários e chamar o xerife para restituir a ordem.

E este xerife fica perplexo ao descobrir um de seus policiais bêbado espancando um homem de bem. Embora este também esteja com um bafo desagradável.

- Miro!

- Opa... – solta o homem no chão, depois se vira devagar – Camus!

Envergonhado, o xerife arrasta seu policial pela orelha, através da cidade, que agora retorna à normalidade.

Miro, você não tem vergonha de arrumar briga no Saloon! Você é um policial! Comporte-se como tal!

- Ah, Camus! Que posso fazer? Aquilo queria catar a Shina...

- Além de tudo, impede a prostituta de arrumar trabalho... – pousa a mão na testa, lamentando-se.

- Qualé! Você já deu umas pegadas nela que eu sei!

- Cale-se! Vá fazer a ronda, e se arrumar confusão de novo... Está demitido!

- Ta bom! Ta bom! – levanta-se – Você está muito estressado ultimamente.

Camus ouve o comentário, e rápido no gatilho, atira na parede, adiantando a partida de Miro.

xXx

Aldebaran, o administrador do Saloon, popularmente conhecido como 'Deba', limpa os copos calmamente. Após a intervenção do xerife, tudo volta ao normal. Tirando, claro, algumas cadeiras e mesas quebradas, mas isto já é rotina.

Alguém entra no bar, caminhava arduamente, acaba desmaiando no meio do Saloon. Assustado, Deba vai atrás de um caixote, se o xerife desse as caras novamente e percebesse o infeliz, ele estaria em maus lençóis. Morto ou não, o desconhecido seria removido dali. Não foi preciso, o rapaz se levantou, e sorrindo explicou que apenas havia dormido. Estranharam não somente o fato de alguém adormecer do nada, como também, suas vestes.

Usava um chapéu estranho e dispensava o essencial uso de uma camisa, para a desconfiança masculina e a alegria das raparigas. Talvez seja um pistoleiro.

- Por favor, senhor – fala o rapaz – Veja-me o que tiver de mais forte.

Deba põe na mesa um copo e uma garrafa. Despeja um líquido avermelhado que fumaçava, depois empurra em direção ao rapaz.

- Todos aqui chamam de 'hellish'.

O rapaz bebe todo o líquido em único gole, depois encara o garçom.

- Referia-me a comida.

Deba o encarou, jogou o cigarro de lado e entrou por uma porta. Logo depois, trouxe uma gororoba qualquer num prato e jogou para o rapaz.

- Não costumo comercializar comida, apenas petiscos. – acende um cigarro – Quem é você, forasteiro?

- Meu nome é Ace. Poderia me informar como chego à West Blue?

XxX

- O quê, um forasteiro? – Camus se levanta e bate as mãos na mesa.

- Sim – responde o policial – Ele se identificou como 'Ace'. Está lá no Saloon.

- Vou lá.

As notícias correm rápido na cidade, e o xerife não permite que nenhum desconhecido passe pela cidade sem que seja identificado.

No Saloon, alguém comenta que o xerife está a caminho, ao escutar, Ace agradece a comida e informação e sai correndo.

Aldebaran, furioso, pede uma ação, pois o forasteiro havia comido e bebido à vontade, e nada pagou. Camus monta em seu cavalo e segue o rastro do forasteiro.

Durante muito tempo o persegue no deserto. Tantas balas perdidas e esforços em vão, Ace é rápido, e conseguiu fugir.

Tanto tempo de exercício da lei, e ninguém nunca conseguiu fugir de Camus, ele volta desolado, Ace foi o primeiro.

Continua..

N/A - Finalmente... Finalmente estou postando um sonho! Eu simplesmente amo filmes de bang bang, e sempre imaginei os cavaleiros, os guerreiros Z e aqueles piratas lindões se enfrentando na cidade, um olhando pro outro, com a mão perto da arma, pronto para disparar. Espero conseguir fazer a fic bem parecida com os filmes.

E Deba como administrador do Saloon? Idéia da minha mana Kourin! Valeu feioza!

o/


	2. Aviso!

Olááá! Perdoem-me, mas não poderei realizar nenhuma atualização (talvez) até o dia 26/11, pois estou estudando como uma louca para o vestibular... Por favor não interpretem como um abandono, apenas não disponho de tempo para pensar nas fanfics, de qualquer forma, melhor ficar sem atualizar que postar qualquer porcaria.

Meus sinceros agradecimentos a quem acompanha pacientemente minhas criações! o/


End file.
